


Connections

by rei_c



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Double Drabble, Gen, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c
Summary: "I need to speak to Nogitsune," the man says. "I heard you can put me in touch."





	Connections

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on something else right now but needed to get this out before it went. Any thoughts/suggestions/ideas are much appreciated and may be written!

"I need to speak to Nogitsune," the man says. "I heard you can put me in touch."

Stiles leans on the door, takes a drag off his cigarette, eyes the guy from head to toe and back up again. God, he's fucking _pretty_. "Don't know him," Stiles says. "Him? Her? Either way, best of luck."

He makes a move to close the door; the guy shoves his foot between the door and the frame. "I just need a little chaos," the guy says. "I'll pay extra for strife. Pain not required; I don't have much of a taste for it." 

"Come in," Lydia says, peeking around Stiles. "We'll hear you out. If we like what you have to say, we'll pass the word on. If not," and she stops there, shrugs. 

Allison opens the door wide, stands there using her sharpest dagger to pick dirt out from under her nails. "If not, we'll give you a head start." Stiles looks at her, eyebrow raised, and Allison says, "What, he's hot. Be a shame to send those cheekbones six feet under. Let 'im in and put the cig out."

"I'll take it," the guy says. "My name's Derek. And -- thank you."


End file.
